


Rude [Sequel]

by liamellowmellow



Series: Soladris [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Caring Derek, Feelings, Feels, Getting Together, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: The day after Dereks' little problem with his control and he finally decides to take action and talk about his feelings. God knows what he thought when he decided to actually talk, but Stiles couldn't be more proud of his alpha and in the end (thank fuck finally), his mate.





	Rude [Sequel]

Stiles knew something was up. He had known this grumpy wolf long enough to realize if something was bothering him. After the incident they had just lain on the bed and somewhere between Derek sniffing him all over and the almost purring sound (yes, his sourwolf may be a `were but he could purr like the cutest little kitten) he had drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

When he woke, he found himself under a heavy weight, named Derek, who covered him like a blanket. He could feel Derek puffing small breaths over his neck, giving him goosebumps.

When he tried to move, Derek just twitched a little but didn’t wake up. Stiles sat up and looked back at Derek, a smile playing his lips. He gave Dereks hair a pet and saw the little smile which adored his wolves face at his touch.

A little payback wouldn’t hurt, he thought to himself. 

Lucky that he was the only one who knew just how ticklish Derek could be and he was proud to have discovered it all on his own when Derek had tried to hide his pen, because it was “too distracting” when Stiles had something in his mouth. It was more by chance than anything else, really, but it was still funny to see Derek begging him to stop with tears in his eyes. And this laugh was a real one, not one of those fake ones he gave Peter or the pack, but a real honest to god laugh and the smile that followed after seeing Stiles, laughing his brains out, his eyes shining and the wrinkle on the corners of his eyes instead of a frown. Stiles lived for these moments and he just knew that Derek wasn’t just someone to him.

Somewhere in him he knew that this man was the one. The one and only for him. It was just a feeling he had and it was like a pull he couldn’t resist, which seemed to draw him to Derek and he hoped Derek could feel it too.

Not like he could ask, like, hey Derek you know I kinda believe you are my soulmate or something, so whaddaya think?

Yeah right, like hell he could ask that.

 

But now something was bothering his sourwolf and that was a big no-no, so there must be something done about it. He knew Derek would never answer truthfully if he asked, so he had to think of a way to get to the bottom of it without Derek knowing. 

His payback long forgotten, his thoughts drifting, he didn’t realize that Derek had woken up and was currently gazing at Stiles profile with nothing more than love in his eyes.

 

But when Stiles went to get up, Derek grabbed his waist on instinct alone and hauled him back into the bed. Stiles let out a yelp and struggled but he was no match against Dereks iron grip. 

“You do know I need to get up to shower and brush my teeth. You have a meeting in 15 minutes, your phone has been vibrating for a while now. So same goes for you.”  
Stiles couldn’t help but smirk as he turned around, his mind going back to the payback he had planned, ready to tickle the hell out of Derek but stopped the moment their eyes met.

They stared at each other, minutes going by, neither saying anything, just gazing at each other.

Derek was the first to break his gaze when his phone stopped vibrating and started ringing.  
As Derek went to answer the call, Stiles was still laying there with a dazed look on his face recovering and processing. After a few seconds he rolled over to the other side hiding his face in the covers, a blush finding his way from his face to his neck.

Derek gave him a look aver his shoulder, probably thinking what a spazz he was and turning back to concentrate on the call.  
What the hell was that, Stiles thought, like what the actual fuck does that mean?! It’s so not fair when he looks at me like that. Doesn’t he know what it does to me. OMG!!

 

After calming down from his internal freak out, he decided that he needed to shower and brush his teeth. He silently tiptoed past Derek, no doubt that the werewolf knew where he was, and closed to bathroom door to leave Derek alone with his call.

Stiles looked into the mirror taking himself in. He was bright red in the face and it spread all the way down his throat.

Looking good Stilinski, he thought to himself. 

He knew what he looked like, he wasn’t unattractive or anything but nothing against Derek and his body of Adonis. These abs and forearms were rock solid, and he was overall eye candy, there was no denying it. 

But Stiles knew that even if Derek was all tough and shit, it was all just for show. This man was broken, so broken you wouldn’t believe it by just looking. He was hurting and this hurt sat so deep to his very bones he was having nightmares almost ever night and flashbacks and never telling anyone.  
And Stiles knew about this because he had found him one night, screaming and tears running down his face, in his sleep and Stiles went and did what he had to and soothed Derek back to a peaceful sleep. That he fell asleep too wasn’t part of the plan but when he woke the next day Derek didn’t seem angry, he seemed grateful for the company.

But back to the present problem at hand. How should he approach this topic and when would be the best moment to start this conversation…  
But first he had to shower and get ready for the meeting.

 

In the meantime Derek had finished his call and listened to the sound of the shower. What was he to do with this boy. He had been so ridiculous happy when Stiles just let himself get hauled back into bed and he could touch him just a few seconds more. And he loved the way Stiles’ eyes shone in the morning light of the sun, his freckles that adored his cheeks and these beautiful eyes he could lose himself in, like liquid gold, god he really had it bad. He should think about his meeting not waxing poetry about his mate. 

But even now, with Stiles being just behind the bathroom door, he could feel a pull under his navel that was directed in Stiles direction.  
Maybe Stiles could feel it too, he may not be a werewolf but being the mate of an alpha and carrying a spark, he had at least to feel something, right?  
Derek had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard the door open and Stiles walking in to stand in front of him.

“Hey sourwolf, how about moving so I can get to my bags?”

Derek was startled and then Stiles scent hit him like a train. His shift began, first his eyes then on his face and the claws. Nothing he could do about it really, it was instinct and to control the shift should usually have been an easy task but with Stiles scent so pure, damn this boy had used his non scented wash gel, it was almost impossible to keep the wolf under control.

Still, Derek tried to push the urge down to throw Stiles right back onto the mattress and take him right there right now.  
Seemingly unfazed by all this Stiles just stood there waiting for Derek to move. When honey-brown met alpha-red, Stiles just smiled at him with no intention of moving.

 

Internally, Stiles was having a total freak out. His heart had skipped when he saw Derek’s eyes change colour and now it was hammering away in his chest, but he still stood his grounds not yielding. He wasn’t scared of Derek and Derek knew that, Stiles found it really hot when Derek went all beast like, not that he could ever tell Derek that, but it made his body grow a few degrees hotter.

Stiles just wanted some clothes.

 

Right, Stiles is naked and needs some clothes, Derek’s brain helpfully supplied.  
He took a few steps to the side trying to get his body under control while Stiles began to search his bag for some clothes he could wear to the meeting.  
“You do know that the meeting is starting in 10 minutes. So, are you gonna shower or just come the way you are, alpha ‘o mine?”  
When no answer came he looked over to Derek, seeing that he was flexing his claws and staring off into space.

“Hey! Heey! Hey Derek…DEREK!”

Derek’s head whipped around to face Stiles.

“You gonna shower before we go?”

“Uuuhhh…yeah, I think, I think I need a shower, so you just leave first okay.”

“Oookay if you say so, are you sure everything is all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, you can go ahead”

And with that Derek closed the door behind him.

Suspicious, really suspicious, Stiles had to investigate. But for now he needed to hurry to that meeting.

 

The meeting itself was really uneventful, Stiles was fidgeting and as usual couldn’t sit still.  
That was until Derek’s hand found its way on top of Stiles bouncing knee. 

Stiles went rigid but relaxed immediately, it felt like Derek was grounding him, keeping him safe and he gave Derek a glance to see a shy smile on his face. He gave Derek one in return and was just starting to get used to the feeling when people began to stand up from their seats.  
He waited until Derek took his hand off his knee and stood up to follow Derek out of the room.  
At the door Derek shook the hands of some important looking businessmen in suits. 

He was glad when it was over and they started to make their way back to their room.

 

“We have a few hours before the next meeting, is there anything you wanna do?”, Derek asked.

“How about some old school sightseeing, we haven’t been able to do that yesterday.”

“yeah, you’re right that would be within the realms of possibility and you could finally see some of this city since you’ve never been here”

“I knew that it was a good idea, that’s why I suggested it sourwolf.”

“Yeah you and your good ideas Stiles, not like they have been getting us in more trouble than anything.”

“Psh who cares about that, we’re going sightseeing so let’s go”

And with that they were off to some sightseeing.

 

Stiles was engrossed in exploring the city and while the city may have been beautiful Derek had already seen it and was thinking about something else entirely.

During the meeting, to what he had only been half aware, he had thought of a plan to start a conversation about the “thing” he and Stiles had to discuss.

 

Tonight, they would go to a restaurant, one of the few which were run by werewolves, get a private room and a romantic dinner to get into the right mood so he could finally talk to Stiles with no one else around and they could settle this.

Derek had planned everything perfectly. He had held Stiles hand during the rest of the sightseeing tour, which gave him a dashing smile from Stiles and laid his hand again on Stiles knee when he was fidgeting during the afternoon meeting.

 

“Are you hungry, ‘cause I’m starving”, Stiles said after they left the conference room.

“Actually, I already made reservation for dinner at a restaurant in the city. We can walk there from here.”

“Thank Fuck, I feel like a black hole today. You’re the best sourwolf.”

To that Derek felt a blush creeping upon him and had never been more glad to have a beard.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I already said I'm super busy right now, BUT I'm working on my chapters okay.  
> Just wait a little for the last chapter to be written by the amazing me, hehe.
> 
> My day has been super shitty, but somehow this always gives me the motivation to write, maybe to write away my anger and sadness but meh that's not what's important right now.
> 
> I really hope you like this one since it's been a while and I'm not so sure about it.  
> I always have sooo many ideas and I wanna use them all and then it all goes south and I never know if it works out. Also, I feel like I'm kinda crap at dialogues but I'm gonna work on that.
> 
> But be prepared for the next and last chapter!!  
> I'll even give you a hint,  
> the title will be,
> 
> drumm roll please...
> 
> To Love You Back


End file.
